His Own Cupid
by AlyKat16
Summary: Its Valentine's Day, and Conner wants to give something to Megan•  Just some fluff between a pair of our favorite lovebirds!


_Hey everyone, I'm back just in time for a fluffy fic donated to Valentines Day! Please read and review!_

* * *

><p>"Robin, what is this is this "Valentine's Day" everyone keeps speaking of?" The teenager known as Conner Kent asked his younger teamate.<p>

The small, raven-haired, thirteen year old looked up from his computer screen and eyed Superboy with curiosity before answering carefully, "Apparently the G-morphs didn't teach you everything. Well, its a day, on which you show the people in your life how much they mean to you, usually by giving them a card." He grinned mischeviously, "Or flowers and chocolates for that special someone!" He wiggled his eyebrows, but his sarcasm was lost on Conner.

"So, would you say that everyone celebrates it?" Just then, Artemis stomped through the room muttering about clueless boys, Valentine`s Day, and how much better the world would be without them. Wally trailed on her heels,

"I don`t get it, what did I say? What`d I do? Come`on Artemis!" Wally`s voice carried down the hall, until a door slammed and was cut off. The speedster zoomed into the room and plopped down on the couch next to Robin. "Geez, you would think she hated me!"

Robin snorted and closed the 3d screen, "Honestly, KF , I wouldn`t doubt it. What did you do this time?"

Before the red-headed teen answered, he swung his feet over the arm of the sofa, "I didn`t do anything! All I asked was what girls wanted for Valentine`s Day! When she asked why, I told her it was for the special girl in my life," He paused, "Megan! She just got really defensive!"

Robin groaned and face palmed, taking the liberty to smack his best friend in the back of his head, "Dude, yo may be quick on your feet, but not so much in the head!" During this exchage, Conner stood up quickly and exited the room.

The Kid Flash rubbed his head and asked, "What`s with Supey?"

* * *

><p>"Kaldur what would you give to a girl on Valenrine`s Day?" The Atlantean glanced up from his book, and lookwd at Superman`s clone with a knowing look on his face. "Ahhh, you wish to give Megan something, am I correct?"<p>

"How did you know?" Conner looked confused, "Can you read minds too?"

"Not quite," Kaldur laughed and said, "It is painfully obvious to Atlanteans like me who have spent time around people in love! Now the answer to your question," he drew up an image of a giant clam on one of the computer screens in the control room, "For most Atlanteans, this is how we show our partners we love them"

"A giant clam." he sounded incredilous.

"Not quite. It`s a oyster. Males typically find one of these babies and pry it open, proving their strength and love, and at the same time, getting a giant pearl!"

Conner stared at him with a blank expression on his face.

Kaldur sighed, "Just make her something, ever hear, 'It`s the thought that counts?' It means that even if your president ends up blowing up in her face, at least you cared enough to think of her. Understand?"

"I think so," Conner replied slowly, "But I still don`t know what to get her."

"That is up to you."

* * *

><p>In the days up-and-coming to Valentine`s Day, Superboy searched and searched for the perfect gift for Megan. He tried chocolates, flowers, and even jewelry, but nothing seemed just right for the Martian girl. He talked to Artemis, who seemed keen on telling him everything she knew. From girls to valentines, she was an expert on all things love, even if she didn`t want to admit it. It sort of reminded him of another famous figure who used arrows.<p>

Cupid. Though, she physically looked nothing like a chubby baby with diapers, she would mortally wound anyone wo told her otherwise.

"Why don`t you make her something? Girls are suckers for homemade things. I`ll even help you!" she had said.

So that was why they were both locked in a room with a pair of scissors, various containers of glitter, multiple colors of construction paper, and a big jar of glue.

Artemis refused to physically help him, instead coaching him through every single move he made. When it came to putting on glitter, she even layed out newspaper so nothing would get on the floor.

When he commeted on how experienced she must be, she just flushed and muttered someting about elementry school and her mom.

He held up his finished card and Artemis gave him a thumbs up. It had taken several tries and five glue bottles, but his card was finally finished. The surrounding area was covered in glitter and little scraps of paper, and his hands would probably never come unstuck, but it was wourth it if it would make Megan happy.

The card itself was pink, a color boys like Conner typically tried to avoid. It had a giant red heart made out of glitter on the front, and tiny paper hearts all over the inside. It looked like a confetti bomb went off in the middle of the room!

"There. You`re done," Artemis said, satisfied with his work, "If there`s anything I know, it`s that any girls heart will melt at the sight of that!"

"Wait, what?"

"Nevermind, figure of speech"

* * *

><p>It was Valentine`s Day, and Conner was nervous. He had taken to kicking the counter and stool in a rythmatic pattern as he waited for the green-skinned martian girl to wake up. It was stupid, he felt, that everytime he saw Megan his stomach jittered, and he always seemed to say something stupid. It was like his brain turned to mush when she smiled at him with those brown eyes. And the way she said 'hello Megan' when she messed up was endearing. She was perfect, in a weird alien way.<p>

Wally waltzed into the room with Robin close in tow, "Once I give these to Megalicious she`ll definetely fall for me." he glanced over, "Oh hey Supey, as I was saying what girl doesn`t love flowers?"

"Uhhh... me." Artemis voiced her opinion as she walked sleepily into the room, yawning, "Flowers die, I`d much rather have somthing homemade" she smiled at Superboy, "Like a card, besides what type of flowers are those anyways?" she curiously sniffed the boquet and made a face.

Wally grabbed the flowers back ad frowned, "Shows what you know, what girl wants a dumb card" he crossed his arms, "and for your infomation they`re Zinnias"

Robin rolled his eyes and laughed, "Dude, it`s pathetic you even know that!"

Conner clenched his fist and self-consciously put his hand on the card that was hidden under his shirt. Wally`s flowers were yellow, pink, and orange, and he had tied a red ribbon around them. The chocolates were looking like a better option right about now.

Just then, Megan floated in, and everyone turned to stare at her. She didn`t seem to notice, using her telekenesis to get the milk out of the fridge and pour herself a glass. Megan looked up to find herself the center of interest.

"What is it? Did I put my shirt on backwards again?" she looked down, and Artemis stiffled a laugh.

"Happy Valentine`s Day, Megs!" Wally shoved the flowers in her face.

She blushed and took them, "Wow, Wally, thanks! They`re so pretty!" Megan put the flowers in water and beamed.

Wally shot an I told you so look at Artemis, who chose to ignore him, choosing instead to study Conner, whose face had been turning redder and redder, and was now the color of Wally`s hair.

The final straw, however was when she turned to him and sneezed, "Good morning Conner," she had said quietly.

He stood up quickly, knocking over the stool he was sitting on. Conner had crumpled up his card, and dropped it on the floor, stoming out.

Four pairs of eyes watched him go. Megan, who was suprised and worried, was it something she had said or done? Artemis and Robin, who exchanged knowing glances, they both knew about Conner`s feelings for the martian. Wally, who was a bit more vocal with confusion,

"What`s up his butt?" Wally wondered, watching him go.

* * *

><p>Conner was sitting outside under a tree, sulking. He should`ve known that listening to Artemis was a bad idea. Now Wally had shown him up, and Megan probably didn`t like him anymore.<p>

"Hey Conner, is everything OK?" Even though had super-hearing, Conner still jumped when Megan spoke. She sat down beside him and smoothed out a piece of paper on her lap. "I found this on the ground, I think you dropped it."

Superboy looked down and nodded gruffly, it was his card. She opened it, and her face paled. "Conner, was this for me?" She looked at the clone in disbelief.

He groaned and buried his face in his hands. Megan kissed him on his cheek, "I love it!"

Conner looked up, doubtingly, "Really, you aren`t just saying that to make me feel better?"

She smiled. "Really. It`s the nicest think anyone`s ever done for me!"

He raised an eyebrow, "What about Wally`s flowers he gave you"

Megan put her hand on Suprboy`s arm, "It was thoughtful, but anyone can get flowers from a store" she pointed out, "Only the truly special would think of making something homemade. Besides, I`m extremely allergic to Zinnias." She showed him a rash that was already forming on her forearm.

Conner put an arm around Megan, "Happy Valentine`s Day"

In his own weird way, Wally had helped him. He supposed he owed Artemis too. His own little cupid.

Back at the Mountain...

"So lemme get this straight, Meg is allergic to thoe flowers I gave her?"

Artemis snorted, "Nice going Baywatch."

The younger half of the team was lounging around the living room, watching corny rom-coms on the television. Robin had overheard Megan speaking to Conner, and found out about her allergies. Kid Flash playing with the fogotten bouquet, was picking off petals of one of the already wilting flowers. Robin was making faces during the frequent kissing scenes, and Artemis was vigoriously making an arrow.

"Well how was I supposed to know?" He sighed, "That was a waste of fifteen dollers" He looked over at the archer, "Hey wanna be my Valentine and take these flowers?"

She looked at him in disgust, "Wow Kid Mouth, you really know how to woo the ladies. Regifting."

"Besides, she already agreed to being m Valentine" Robin piped up and flashed his friend a grin, "You snooze you lose, and in this case you were snoring away!"

Kid Flash stared open-mouthed as Artemis shrugged, "Hey who can resist that face?"

* * *

><p><em>Happy valentines day everyone! Share the love by pressing that sexy little review button!<em>


End file.
